Black Butler III: The Unrecorded Contracts
by Damion-Black
Summary: After the events of Black Butler, Ciel has become a demon. Having no soul to speak of, Ciel retains his control over Sebastian who must follow his masters every command for eternity. Now, Ciel has formed his own contract with a young girl named Lianna. Together they set out to find and eliminate Lianna's father and his friends in retaliation to his crimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication**

**For Anyone who has ever been hurt or betrayed.**

**You are all beautiful people,**

**you are not alone,**

**I am one of you...**

* * *

"Yes... My lord." These were the last words spoken in the realm of humanity and life by a butler, dressed in black, before he fell into the abyss that was hell. The butler, now a slave to his own contract, was neither man, nor beast. He was neither good nor evil. He was of himself and empowered by the will of his master. A young man of a mere 13. This was Sebastian Michealis. Servant of the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. You may know of them. You may have heard of them through the tireless stories of old and new alike. Perhaps even through the whispers of your friends. But have you ever wondered what happened to them? Surely the story does not end on a cliff of white and blue roses does it? I can assure you, there is plenty more to be heard of the infamous demonic duo. So let your tea steep just a little longer and turn on a light or two. They may be your only saving grace from the dark depths of what you are about to read.

"Before we proceed," said a young voice. To whom it belonged to the girl could not tell. Her eyes streaked with tears from the pain that tore through her body.

"You should know, should you accept the terms of our arrangement, the gates to heaven shall forever be closed to you."

Lianna nodded, her breathing shaky as she did. She was afraid to speak for fear of her voice sounding weak and frightened. A large black wolf like dog stalked it's way around her naked body. A simple black sheet draped carelessly over her figure to grant her some level of modesty.

"You must speak the words." Said the voice. It was not a command but sounded more like a reminder. As if who ever was speaking to her was trying to comfort her in some small way. Lianna swallowed dryly. Her fear increased. But her fear was not about to control her.

"I accept the terms of our Faustian Contract. Upon my death, I relinquish my soul to the second holder of this contract." She said. Her voice clear and unwavering. She was certain this was what she had wanted. And so her voice did not crack or shake. It was firm and sincere.

The wolf stopped circling her as soon as she finished speaking. It looked her deep in the eyes and she returned the stare. It's colorless black eyes bore into her's without the slightest hint of curiosity. It's yellow teeth shown bright against the black of its snout. It almost seemed to be smiling.

"The contract is complete. Now," the voice continued. "Where will you have your mark?"

The light of morning shown through the dirty window of the small village home. The sky, thick with grey clouds, held the promise of rain. A girl sat at the window, drawing pictures in the grime of the glass. Her long red hair hung to her waist and was left to its own devices, save for a routine brushing. Her pale complexion made the dark olive green blouse she wore only seem darker. Her matching skirts hung just past her knees, even as she was seated.

Refocusing her eyes, she peered through the picture she had drawn in the dirt and spied a young boy standing on the wet cobble street below. He was looking up at her with a serious yet purposeful stare.

She leaped from the bench under the window at which she had been sitting and scurried down the old wooden stairs, past the kitchen and out the front door. As the door crashed shut as it always did, she searched for the boy but couldn't find him anywhere. Her eyes darting from face to face of the passing people on the street, she desperately searched and failed.

"You shouldn't have to search for me like that Lianna. You have the contract now." Said a voice from the alley beside her. Lianna whirled to see the boy leaning against the wall, inspecting his black finger nails.

"I'm still getting used to it." She said placing a hand over her stomach.

"Well then I would get used to it faster. Things will move along much smoother once you do." The boy replied. She glared at him.

"You don't have to be so rude Ciel." Lianna snapped back.

Ciel looked up at her with dull blue eyes and grinned. The look startled Lianna, who in turn took a half step back.

"Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously.

"So is that the name you would give me?" He asked still grinning. The young girl hesitated before nodding quickly.

"Yes, yes your name will be Ciel. After the late Lord of Phantomhive." She announced. All the fear was dashed away from her as she spoke the words.

"If that is what my lady commands, then I shall be Ciel." He said with a formal bow, one hand over his heart.

"Oh stop it. We are standing in an alley for gods sake not a ballroom. Stand up." She said. A slight blush warmed her pale cheeks and she straightened her skirt nervously. Straightening once again, Ciel, looked back at her with impassivity and asked,

"And what is on my Lady's schedule for today?"

"I have school in an hour. Then at 4:o'clock sharp I am to report to Madam Graydor for my mother. Her dress should be done before then but my mother is too sick to get it herself." She told him. Her eyes betraying the slightest hint of worry over the last. Then, as if she had come to a startling conclusion, she focused her eyes back on Ciel and said,

"Unless you can get it for me?" She rummaged through the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a cream folded slip of paper.

"Take this to Madam Graydor and tell her you are here for the dress my mother sent. It should have already been paid for." She continued handing him the note.

Ciel nodded and took the slip of paper, tucking it safely away in the breast pocket of his black over coat.

"As you wish my Lady." He only bowed half as low to her this time, keeping the gesture less formal than before.

"Will that be all?"

Lianna looked up at the windows of her home. They were dark and dirty as usual. Her mother had been too sick to leave her own bed for nearly a week, leaving the house hold chores for Lianna.

"Unless you can make my mother well again, then yes. That will be all." She said finally.

"Is that an order, my lady?" Ciel asked uncertain. Lianna shook her head.

"No it was a silly request. I don't expect anyone to be able to accomplish such a task." She answered quickly.

A small carriage bumped along the cobble streets past the alley just then as Ciel clicked open a familiar silver pocket watch.

"My Lady, it is getting late. You are going to miss your classes if you don't hurry." He said. Lianna looked at the watched and read the time. Her eyes widened as she realized,

"I've got to go. I'll be late!" And she was off. Her small brown boots cicking down the cobbled street as she burst into a run and out of sight.

Ciel grinned and clicked the pocket watch shut.

"The girl seems far more energetic than you ever did My Lord." Said a deep voice from the shadows. A man stepped forward dressed in a long black Swallows-tail coat. His black trousers pressed and crisp didn't show the slightest wrinkle or speck of dirt, regardless of the surrounding area.

"I fail to see what relevance any of this has, Sebastian." Ciel said in a voice that could easily be taken as annoyance.

"I simply wish to point out how full of life she seems. Regarding her living situation that is. And she seemed very eager to give you your old name, young master." Sebastian continued. His crow black hair swayed in front of red eyes with slit pupils.

Ciel waved off the comment.

"I have a job for you. Go and examine the young lady's mother. Diagnose her illness and take proper measures to see her well again." Then he added. "That's an order."

With a deep bow, the butler replied.

"As you wish My Lord." Before leaping to the window of the home that lead into Lianna's mother's room and disappeared inside.

Ciel took this opportunity to set off on his own task.

Madam Graydor's shop was small and surprisingly clean compared to the surrounding village. A decently sized sign hung flat against the building rather than jutting out into the street like so many others in inner London.

The bell attached to the door frame inside chimed merrily as Ciel Phantomhive entered the shop.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Called a weary old woman. Ciel took a moment to gather in the surrounding shop, but found nothing of interest among the hundreds of spools of thread and cloth that lined the walls.

An elderly looking woman with thinning grey hair, shuffled from the back of the shop to greet him.

"Well hello ther-. Ahh" Madam Graydor jumped at the sight of him, one hand clutching her chest. Then she relaxed.

"I'm so sorry dear. I thought I'd seen a ghost. You look so much like the young lord that passed away some time ago." She explained.

"I see." Ciel replied quietly.

"Well now, what can I do for you then?" She asked, changing the subject. Ciel pulled the slip of paper from his breast pocket and handed it to Madam Graydor.

"Lianna asked me to come and pick this up for her mother while she was away at school." He told her matter of factly.

Madam Graydor nodded and took the note reading it.

"Yes of corse. I have it right here in the back. Let me get it for you." She said before shuffling away.

Moments later she returned with a long box with the lid tucked neatly beneath it. Inside was a long blue house dress. Simple and clean but nothing special in anyway.

"The stitching was a little difficult to undo but the real challenge was finding a what to patch it without leaving a noticeable trace of it. I had to remake the whole bottom half." She said gesturing to the stitching along the waist.

Ciel nodded and replaced the lid on the box.

"I was told that payment had already been made." He said nonchalantly as he tucked the box under one arm.

Madam Graydor nodded.

"Yes but due to the amount of extra work, I'm afraid I'll have to increase the original price." Ciel stared at the old woman. He wasn't intimidating by any means of size or stature. But his piercing blue grey eyes were all he needed.

"O-of corse I don't mean to say that it needs to be paid this very moment. I-I mean, I trust it will be paid when the money is available." She stammered.

He nodded and turned to the door.

"I'll be sure to let the family know. Thank you for your patience Madam Graydor." He called as the door all but slammed behind him.

Back at the house, Sebastian had just poured a cup of herbal tea for Lianna's mother. Layla was her name, and she was sitting up in bed quietly looking out the window.

"Tell me again how you know my daughter." She said not taking her eyes from the grime encrusted glass.

"A mutual friend introduced us a few days ago. Your daughter is very thoughtful." He told the lie as easily as he handed her the cup of tea. Layla took the cup and sipped at its contents quietly.

"I still don't understand. You met my daughter only a few days ago and you have already taken time out of your day to help me? It's all very, strange." She said trying not to sound rude.

Sebastian smiled.

"Madam, I assure you it is of no trouble at all. Your daughter has a kind and caring heart. And I am simply one hell of a butler. My master asked that I assist you back to health and so I am here." He said gently. He stood at her bedside attentively but his eyes were drawn to the filth that had worked its way into the home from outside.

"Well then I should extend my thanks to both you and your master." She said sipping the tea again. Not long after, Layla fell into a deep sleep and Sebastin removed the now empty cup and saucer from her hands.

Not able to stand the filth any longer, Sebastian Michealis set to work doing what he did best. In mere minutes the house was cleaned and near sparkling. The floors had been scrubbed down to the lacker with lethal efficiency as the butler hated filth. The counter tops of the kitchen shown bright with their old newness as if they had been replaced entirely. The rooms were cleaned and the garbage done away with properly.

It was in the master bedroom where Sebastian found something rather disturbing.

Strewn about on various surfaces of the room was a large number of empty bottles. The room smelled of foul alcohol. Sebastian began to consider that the young Lianna and her mother, may be in a worse state than he had first considered upon meeting them. Sebastian quickly dashed away the thought and continued his work.

The front door opened just then and a familiar scent filled Sebastian's senses.

Straightening his coat, he headed down the steps to meet his master.

"My orders were to see to it that Lianna's mother is well again." Ciel said examining the room around him.

"Yes and your orders have been followed as usual. However a part of what is causing the mother's illness is the filth strewn about in this home." Sebastian said.

"If you say so." Ciel replied. "If you are finished, I'd like to leave." He continued, leaving a long box on the now spotless kitchen table. He turned for the door but was beaten to it by his butler who held it open for him.

"Yes, My Lord."

Lianna hurried home as quickly as she could, tripping over loose cobbles on more than one occasion. She ran into a man with a walking stick who swung it in her direction. Lianna, lying on the ground, was helpless and couldn't get her feet beneath her fast enough. The walking stick came down hard and fast. Liana closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. Instead, there was none.

Opening her eyes, Lianna saw that the walking stick hung in the air inches from her body. The man wore an expression of shock and disgust. Following his gaze to a hand that held his wrist. The hand was small but firm. The nails tipped in black.

"What kind of man raises a hand to a woman? Even worse, tries to beat her with a walking stick in the street?" Said a familiar voice. Lianna's eyes slid along the arm of the hand that had saved her and found Ciel. He was nearly half the size of the man he now held. The man yanked his arm free of Ciel's grip.

"Maybe you want a beating too?" The man threatened. He raised the walking stick over his head but was stopped yet again.

Lianna couldn't believe her eyes. Now standing behind the angry man was a tall slender man dressed as a butler.

"But good sir. You wouldn't want to draw any attention to yourself would you?" Asked the butler in a much louder voice than normal. Anyone who hadn't been watching already, turned to look at the spectacle in the middle of the street.

The angry man shook in the butler's grip. The butler was easily a head taller than him and had a grip like iron shackles. The man was at a loss for words. What had once been a routine whipping had turned into a performance of humiliation in only a few short moments.

The butler relinquished the man's arm and stared him down. The man shook in fear and scurried away like a frightened rat.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Asked Ciel who stooped to help her stand again.

"Yes, thank you Ciel." She turned to look at the butler that had helped them.

"And to you as well mister...?" She left the end as a question.

"Sebastian Michealis. I am a servant of Master Ciel." He said bowing low. It was the same formal bow that Ciel had performed earlier that morning.

"My thanks Sebastian." Lianna said finally. "What are you two doing here?" She asked. She continued to walk in the direction of home to which her new companions followed.

"Your mother's dress is at home and she is on her way to better health." Ciel replied. His voice sounded certain of the last which stopped Lianna midstep.

"You actually did it?" She asked stunned. Ciel turned slightly and gestured to Sebastian who had been following close behind.

"Actually, Sebastian took care of that one for me." He explained. Sebastian bowed his head slightly and gave her a small smile.

"It was no trouble. Your mother is resting and should be better within the next night or two." Sebastian told her. "Not being the cause but also no help, the home was filled with dirt and mold from the dampness of the building. I took the liberty of removing both to help accelerate her healing process."

Lianna couldn't believe it. Her mother was going to be alright again.

"I hope I am not over stepping myself but, is your father around?" Sebastian asked.

Lianna's joyful revelry shattered at the mention of her father.

"You have overstepped, Sebastian." Ciel snapped in reply.

"No, it's alright. Actually that is part of why I asked for our contract, Ciel. My father is a drunk but he's been gone." By this point she had continued to walk home. The house was just across the street now and she picked up the pace.

"He drinks constantly and never stops. After he's had his fill, he becomes extremely violent. At first it was just my mother, and then he started beating me." Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she pushed open the front door and lead them inside.

"The night we met," she was addressing Ciel now but stopped to take in the cleanliness of her home.

"You...you did all of this?" She said sliding her fingers over the table top.

"Of corse. If I couldn't do this much for my master, what sort of butler would I be?" Sebastian replied. Ciel rolled his eyes and sat at the table.

"Lianna, what was it you were saying about the night we met?" Ciel prompted.

"Right," she said, turning her attention back to Ciel, and sat across from him.

"The night we met. My father had invited some of his friends over. They all started drinking. I hoped he would be different with more people around, but instead it was worse. He beat my mother to unconsciousness and then turned to me. His friends didn't stop him. Instead they helped him." The tears came faster now causing the scarlet hair to stick where it hung to frame her face. Her eyes grew red as she tried not to cry. Ciel pulled a slate grey handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Lianna who dabbed at her eyes to dry them.

Then Ciel did something that no one would have expected from him. Kneeling before the young girl, he took her hand in both of his and bowed his head.

"Our contract states that I must remove those that would do you harm and obey your command until the time of your death." He looked up at her and continued. "This man and his friends have become targets of the contract. So it is my duty to carry out their sentence."

Lianna gasped at his words. She knew he was bound to their contract but she never thought it would actually happen.

"Give me your command, My Lady." Ciel said firmly. Lianna hesitated a moment. Her hand clenched around the handkerchief. Finally she stood, lifting the front of her blouse to reveal a pentacle tattoo that encircled her navel and spoke.

"Ciel, this is an order. Find and eliminate my father, James K. Abbot and those that had been with him the night our contract was formed." Her voice was strong and confidant. It did not shake in the slightest. Not even with rage.

Ciel stood and smiled. His eyes glowed red and his pupils thinned to slits. There was a cold glow from his wrist on his right arm where his own contract seal blazed under the order of his Mistress. With a smile of the likes no human could create, Ciel spoke.

"Yes, My Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this story is as well liked as my last one. I really enjoyed writing it But my drive for writing it is gone. I'll continue to write it anyway but I may need to find a new drive. Regardless, thank you all for your support. It makes it all so much easier. Favorite, follow, review! **

* * *

"No!...No wait! Stop!" Ciel chased the man through the damp streets. It had rained earlier that evening and the sky showed signs of doing so again very soon. The panic stricken man sprinted through the street, splashing through the shallow puddles. Ciel had yet to catch the man but not because he was slow. No, he only let the man think he had a chance to escape.

"Leave me alone!" The man cried out. Ciel darted through an alley and bounded up onto a low roof. He landed soundlessly and continued to give chase. This way the man would think he had out run the red eyed child.

Jensen Blythe was the man's name. Looking around wildly, he could no longer see the boy, but he continued to run. His heart beating hard in his chest. Jensen rounded a corner and ran smack into a thin tall man, knocking several boxes out of his hands. The impact threw Jensen back onto the ground but didn't seem to effect the other man.

"My apologies sir. Are you alright?" Asked the man, offering Jensen a hand back to his feet. Jensen gave a wary look around. Not seeing anyone else around, Jensen took the hand and was helped to his feet. The man was a head taller than Jensen and dressed in a crisp black and white suit.

"Where might you be off to so quickly at this hour?" He asked. Jensen did his best to steady his breathing and regain his composure but it was a slow process.

"Home." He said quickly. Looking down at his hand, the man still had hold of it in his own gloved one.

Jensen made an attempt to pull his hand free, but to his surprise, the man did not let go.

"Home? But why would you want to go home?" The man asked. He seemed eerily calm. His question nonchalant, as if asking if it would rain. Jensen tried to pull his hand free yet again. No luck. The man held him in place and smiled.

"There is no safety at home. Not for you."

Jensen looked up at the man and was immediately filled with a fear that nearly stopped his heart. Red eyes, just like the child that had been chasing him. Jensen tried to pull away, this time the man let go and Jensen fell. He scrambled to his feet.

"There is no safety. Anywhere for a man like you, Jensen Blythe."

"Sebastian, that's enough. He's mine." There was a sound like something landing softly on the cobbled street behind Jensen, who whirled around to face the boy he had been running from.

"As you wish my lord."

"Jensen Blythe, three nights ago you were in the home of a James Abbot, correct?" Ciel's voice clipped, he stared at the man with hard glowing eyes. He waved a hand, and Sebastian leaped onto a nearby roof, disappearing.

Jensen was unsure of what to say.

"Am I correct?" Ciel was in no mood to wait for this man to answer on his own time.

Jensen nodded quickly in response.

"You took part in the abuse that fell upon the young lady Lianna and her mother, correct?" Jensen shook his head violently.

"N-no I never touched them. James, he... He gets drunk... But I never..." He began. Stammering and stuttering over nearly every word.

"But you never tried to stop it either. Therefore you took part in the abuse that took place." Ciel's words were clipped and sharp. His anger clear in his voice.

Just then, Sebastian appeared beside Ciel. In his arms he held Lianna. Jensen looked horrified to see her.

"By taking no part to stop the harm that fell upon these women, I shall take no part in the same harm that will come to you." Lianna climbed out of Sebastian's arms to stand beside Ciel.

"My lady, I felt it only fitting that you witness the outcome of your order." Ciel said gently. Lianna nodded and stepped behind Ciel.

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his right eye gleamed with the mark of his contract.

"Sebastian, this is an order, show this man ten times the pain that was wrought upon lady Lianna and her mother. Do not stop until he is dead." Ciel spoke the order with such a firm clarity that Jensen himself felt no desire to move for fear of upsetting him further.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied obediently.

If there was anyway Jensen could have shown the amount of horror and fear he felt, he did it. Jensen was quite literally frozen with fear, like a bird that has glanced into the eyes of a cobra. Every muscle of his body screamed at him to run, but Jensen could not move. Sebastian raised a hand over Jensen's head. With a speed without rival, Sebastian struck the man in the head and sent him sprawling on the ground some eight feet away. The man was simply dazed. A kick from the butler left Jensen curled in on himself and gasping for air. This was quickly followed by another kick to uncurl the man's body.

For a solid hour, Lianna and Ciel watched as Sebastian beat nine colors of hell out of Jensen Blythe in the middle of the street. The streets now rippled with the rain that had begun to fall, mixing with Jensen's blood and washing the street clean. Ciel opened an umbrella and held it over Lianna and himself. The girl never once made a sound. This was the order she had made. And Ciel was sure to carry it out.

Sometime later, the body of Jensen Blythe lay broken and near shattered in the rain. Sebastian straightened his wet clothes and adjusted his gloves. The life had drained from the man before him and so his work was finished.

"Oh Bassy you are simply ruthless!" Exclaimed a gratingly familiar voice. Sebastian, who was normally rather passive, showed a look of sheer dismay. Sitting on the wall across the street sat a woman, or rather an extremely flamboyant man.

"Grell Sutcliff. I assume you are here for this..." Sebastian glanced down at the remains of what was once Jensen Blythe. "Thing?"

The butler turned the last word into a question seeing as the body before him was in no way recognizable as anyone at all.

"Oh, that little twisted freak? Oh he can wait. I wanted to come and see you my dark prince!" Grell practically dance his way to Sebastian's side.

"Who is that?" Lianna whispered to Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"A nuisance if ever I saw one. That is Grell Sutcliff. He's a reaper."

"That's a man?" Lianna asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes it came as quite of a shock to everyone else as well when we found out." Ciel remarked. Sebastian had managed to pry Grell off of him by this point and moved to stand beside Lianna. This had only been possible through a simple threat of calling his boss, William T. Spears, if he didn't let go and get back to work. The threat had earned Sebastian a kiss blown in his direction, followed by an irritatingly gooey pet name.

The three of them turned to leave and take Lianna home.

"Don't be a stranger Bassy. One day I'll have you running into my open arms. And on that day..." Grell's voice was drowned out by the falling rain which seemed to be a blessing for each of them. Lianna requested they leave the body. She wanted to make sure the others knew what was coming.

"Lianna?" Called Layla from up the stairs as the front door creaked shut.

"No sneaking out at night in this house I see." Muttered Sebastian. Ciel shrugged in response.

"Yes, mother. We have guests." Lianna called back. There was a short pause, then Layla again.

"I'll be down in just a moment. I wish you would warn me of these things so I might clean the house before hand."

Sebastian smirked inwardly and called back to her.

"You need not worry madam. I took the liberty of tidying up for you earlier this morning."

Layla made her slow way down the stairs, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Thank you Sebastian. You shouldn't have." She replied.

Sebastian gave a slight bow.

"It was no trouble at all. Besides, if I couldn't do this much for-" he was cut off by a sharp look from Ciel. Lianna shifted from foot to foot nervously in the silence. Ciel took the opportunity to clear his throat.

"My lady. I'm afraid we must be off." He said formally. He started to bow, but stopped when Lianna reached for his hand.

"Oh, no, you can go just yet. I still have some things to speak with you about." She said quickly, tugging him to the stairs. Layla opened her mouth to protest, instead, Sebastian caught her attention with something he said and her comment was forgotten. The two of them sat at the table and began talking while Lianna pulled Ciel upstairs.

Once up the stairs, Lianna closed the door gently to keep it from squealing on its old hinges.

"Jensen is dead and I'm sure his body has been found by now. News of his death will surely spread quickly." Lianna began, thinking out loud.

"That leaves four more including my father."

"If I may interject, m'lady." Ciel prompted, his voice pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded and he continued.

"I don't feel it was wise to leave the corpse in the streets as we did."

Lianna shook her head.

"No. I want my father and his friends to know I'm coming. I want him to know he won't get away with this any longer." Her voice was hot with anger and her eyes held vengeance. The fire Ciel saw within her brought a smile to his face.

"Who is next?" He asked with a smirk. Lianna was quiet for a moment as if deep in thought. She stood near the window and glance through the now clean glass panes.

The moon hung low in the sky but high enough to seat itself among the rooftops. On the streets below, the lamp lights glowed with their gas fueled flames. The lights glistening off of the damp cobble streets below. A moment later, rain fell in a slow gentle patter, blurring the outside world. As Lianna watched the rain fall, she recalled the night she had met Ciel. The night she had been beaten to unconsciousness. A face appeared in her mind and she shuttered. Turning back, she faced Ciel, her eyes filled with fear but her voice betrayed none of it.

"Christoph Goswick."

Ciel committed the name to memory and his grin grew into a smile. It was a smile that held a lifetime of anger and vengeance. When he spoke, he made no attempt to hide his thoughts from ringing within his voice. His eyes glowed a vibrant magenta and his pupils thinned as he said,

"Yes, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for your time sir." Sebastian called back, exiting a pub. The street outside was surprisingly warm considering the rain that had nearly flooded the street in the days before. The resulting change in weather left the air thick and humid. Three days had past since the night of Jensen Blythe's murder. Scotland Yard had found his corpse but could find no way to identify the corpse. The only people aware of his identity, had been there to cause it. The detectives had done what they could with what minimal information they could obtain. As far as they could tell, Jensen had been killed by a group of at least six men with blunt weapons. Of corse none of this was true. In fact it had only been a single demon butler with his bare hands and a pair of freshly polished dress shoes.

Sebastian made his way down the street to a large black carriage. The driver saw him approach and closed his book, taking up the reigns once again. Sebastian nodded and stepped inside the carriage. Lianna sat inside with Ciel across from her. The butler took his seat beside his master and wrapped a knuckle on the wooden panel directly behind the drive. The driver took this as his cue and snapped the reigns. The carriage jolted into motion.

"So it would seem that no one has seen our man in several days. Last anyone had heard of him was at his place of work. As it turns out, , is a whitesmith. His employer owns The Iron Dove on the outskirts of town." Sebastian explained. Ciel looked up at him quizzically.

"And why would that be significant?" He asked, genuinely curious but not entirely following his butler's train of thought.

"Because The Iron Dove is the same company that has been building the cages used in the Viscount of Druitt's human trafficking auctions. You may recall that the Viscount had bribed his way out of imprisonment."

"You mean he got away?" Lianna was appalled. Ciel shook his head at her.

"No we caught him. The problem is that he has very close friends in some very high places. He is nearly untouchable from a legal stand point." The carriage was silent for a moment while Lianna considered this.

"Then we will have to use other means to end his disgusting little game." She said finally, looking back at Ciel. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"M'lady?"

"We will use Christoph to draw out the Viscount and end him. I'm sure the word 'demon' is not listed anywhere in any law book. Wouldn't you agree?" She brushed a stray red hair back into place as she smiled deviously back at her demon. Ciel nodded.

"Where should we start?" He asked. In moments the three of them launched into conversation on just how to go about eliminating both the Viscount and Christoph Goswick.

An hour later the carriage stopped outside The Iron Dove. A brightly polished sign hung from steel hooks over the door. A large Dove carrying an olive branch was etched into the sign over the lettering. The shop itself was a separate building entirely from all those that surrounded it. This was to be expected as there was a decently sized forge in the back that blazed so intensely that the surrounding stone was dry despite the recent rain. The smell of chemical polish and steel hung thick in the air as the door opened, allowing the sound of a hammer striking iron to seem louder. The trio stepped inside and pretended to brows the various pieces of artwork. Lianna had to admit the work was very well done, but they were not here looking for new decorations for her home.

The constant sound of a hammer striking metal came to a slow halt. And shorter man with broad shoulders and a decent amount of muscle stepped into the room.

"Welcome, is there something I can help you with?" He asked pleasantly. The man was the owner of The Iron Dove. Lianna knew this much and relaxed, not realizing she had gone stiff at the sound of his voice. It was Ciel who claimed his attention then.

"Actually perhaps you might. You see the end of my walking stick has been damaged and I can't afford to replace the original metal." He began revealing a short walking stick from beneath his cloak. The head of the stick was made of solid silver and was stamped with and obscured family crest. "I would very much like to keep the original design but silver is just so expensive." The smith took the stick from Ciel as he offered it up and gave it a look.

"I see. You know a cane like this is best left alone. The craftsmanship is excellent. Perhaps the silver can be reformed and set again. But I do not have the tools to work with a precious metal like this." He said with honest sincerity.

"I see. That's too bad then. I was really hoping to have this fixed by the end of the week. I was told Mr. Goswick was a dab hand at repairs." The short man furrowed his brow at the mention of Christoph.

"I'm not sure who would have filled your head with that lie young master. But Christoph is hardly a dab hand at showing up when he is supposed to." He replied sharply.

"A mutual acquaintance, the Viscount of Druitt actually." Sebastian piped in. Lianna had been standing just behind Ciel, lest Christoph be there and recognize her.

"The Viscount you say? Well. If he believes in Christoph then I say let him. Very odd man as he is. I mean no offense of course." He added the last quickly realizing he had spoken without thinking. Lianna took this opportunity to step out from behind Ciel. The smith glanced at her but didn't seem to recognize her, turning his attention back to Ciel and the taller man beside him.

"Is there anything else I can assist you sirs?" The smith asked glancing between the two of them. The trio looked at each other then back at the smith.

"Actually there is one other thing." Lianna said finally.

The night air was crisp and sharp with the chill of the previous rain. Nearly 200, well dressed and elegantly masked party goers filled the main hall of the large Chamber Estate. Aleister Chamber, the Viscount Of Druitt, stood opposite the entrance, entertaining various guests in turn. Tall, blonde, and handsome, Aleister was the envy of many men and the dreams of many women. He was beyond rich so parties such as this were nothing out of the ordinary for Aleister.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lianna asked nervously tugging at the strapless ball gown she wore. Green with a golden trim. Her gloves were black and pulled just past her elbows.

Ciel stood beside her dressed in a crisp black formal suit. A matching black vest and slate grey cravat tucked neatly beneath his over coat.

"Unfortunately it is. The Viscount is very particular about his women." He explained. Sebastian smirked at the memory of the man mistaking Ciel for a "vulnerable young woman" and never suspecting a thing. Ciel took her arm to keep up his appearance as her escort. Sebastian was playing the part of the attentive chaperone. And as usual, he was doing one hell of a job. The trio stepped over the threshold and into the ball room.

"I will remain with you all the while. Get his attention, then leave the rest to Sebastian and myself." Lianna inhaled a final deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded. Sebastian trailed behind and took his position as rear guard. Ciel lead his mistress through the crowd. The two of them acting the part of young impressionable guest.

As luck would have it, Aleister himself appeared to greet them.

"I don't believe I have ever seen the two of you here before. No matter, it's always nice to see new faces. I am the Viscount of Druitt Aleister Chamber." Ciel smiled inwardly. This was going to be easier than anticipated.

"Lianna Abbot," Lianna said first. Then gestured to Ciel. "And this is my escort, Ciel." Aleister seemed taken aback by the name. He looked more closely at Ciel and shook his head.

"My apologies young master. You hold quite the resemblance of our late Lord." He explained. Ciel nodded at this.

"I seem to be getting that a lot."

Aleister nodded.

"Right then, well sir would it trouble you if I asked your lady for a dance?" He asked. Ciel rolled his eyes inwardly rather than visibly and nodded his head.

"Not at all." Lianna took Aleister's hand but stopped.

"Actually, I was hoping we could speak with you," she glanced around the room spotting Sebastian not far from them, watching intently.

"In private." Aleister's eyebrows shot up.

"I see no harm in it." He replied, a hint of curiosity hidden in his voice. The three of them headed off down a hall away from the ballroom and away from the guests.

"Might I ask what you would like to speak about?" He asked. It was Ciel who spoke up this time.

"We were told you might know where we could find a man by the name of Christoph Goswick." Aleister furrowed his brow.

"The Whitesmith? I haven't seen him in some time. Why?" Ciel ignored the question and jumped to his next point.

"We also understand you have an interest in the black arts. A common interest between us." Aleister stopped abruptly and turned. He froze in place seeing a pair of vibrantly glowing red eyes. He nearly fell over when a second set illuminated a few heads higher than the first.

"We also understand these parties are used to ensnare young women to be sold for various heinous acts." It was Sebastian this time. The dark hall leaving the trio before him little more than silhouettes. Aleister shook with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"How is this possible? Demons are not really supposed to walk the earth."

"I assure you sir, we are not the demons you read about in your books or make sacrifices to on your altars. But we are very real. And you sir have committed crimes which we have orders to put an end to." Ciel and Sebastian had managed to speak each word perfectly in synch with one another. The effect being, their voices resonating off the walls and filling Aleister's mind with a fear that gripped his heart.

After a moment, Aleister collected himself just enough to lead them away from the ballroom and into a private room further away.

"Christoph was a former cult member for the black arts. He would buy my women and do as he wished with them. He was kicked out for trying to take over the cult for himself." Aleister stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Just who are you?" He asked looking over the trio curiously.

"Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber, I am Lianna Abbot and this is my contract, Ciel Phantomhive." Lianna's voice held its confident tone it always had before giving an order. Aleister's eyes had gone wide at the name.

"He lives." Aleister breathed gazing at Ciel. His eyes fixed on the boy before him, he felt a rush of fear, intrigue and amazement. He looked straight at Sebastian now.

"Then you must be Sebastian Michealis. The young lords butler." Sebastian nodded and smiled a dark smile.

"Ciel, this is an order," Lianna said l placing a hand over her contract under her dress. The contract glowed brightly.

"Do to Aleister what he has sold countless women to have done to them." Ciel's eyes brightened as he bowed never taking his eyes off of the Viscount.

"Yes, my lady." Ciel smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody this is** **chapter ****4 of Black Butler: The Unrecorded Contracts. I hope you all enjoy this one. I am** **currently ****on vacation so I may or may not get around to writing chapter 5 so please bear with me. I haven't forgotten. As always, Thank you all for you support. Review, favorite, follow, but most of all enjoy!**

* * *

In the days that followed, word had spread of the horrors that had occurred during the last party the Viscount had hosted. The story had spread of the Viscount's gruesome demise. Nearly two whole hours had passed since he had stepped away from his guests and was later found, or so to speak, in the drawing room. Only he wasn't the Aleister Chamber everyone had seen step away. When they found his body, his remains had been separated and stuffed into multiple glass jars, neatly cleaned and capped with a price tag around each lid. No one could say for certain who had done such a horrific thing, but rumors had spread of a young girl with red hair accompanied by two men. Others said it was just one man, another, said there were no men at all. Regardless of what the rumors said, one thing was obvious, Aleister Chamber had been gruesomely murdered and his remains had been left to be found.

The rumors slithered their way through London, and Lianna had heard them all. She wasn't worried in the slightest however. In fact it was she who had tossed in her own rumors to boost the level of terror. She would say she heard the Viscount was in cahoots with the Italian mafia and had tried to skip out on a deal. Later she would have Sebastian or Ciel drop a few other rumors of their own. All of this was done to cloud the reality of what had really happened. And so far, it was working.

Now, three days later, Lianna, Ciel and Sebastian, sat at the table in her kitchen. Hot tea steamed from where it sat in small tea cups before each of them. Sebastian sipped leisurely at his as the three of them sat in silence listening to the rain patter gently against the house. Layla had been healthy enough to leave the house again and had left to run errands, leaving the trio alone. So alone they sat with nothing but their tea to keep the chill off of them.

"Christoph was spotted just outside of London last night. He was leading a wagon out of town. By the looks of it, he was moving away. It would appear your message has been received." Ciel said finally to break the silence. Lianna nodded but didn't reply. She heard him but she was far away. Her thoughts stretched off leaving her with a glazed over look in her eyes and a frozen figure. Pulling her thought back into the here-and-now, she looked at her companions and grinned.

"Then let's go give him a home coming gift." She said darkly.

The rain had picked up in the last hour as the carriage bumped along the street. Lianna had been silent the entire time. This left Ciel and Sebastian at somewhat of a loss as she was never this quiet. The two of them looked at each other questioningly, then back at her.

"Lady Lianna," Sebastian began cautiously.

"May I ask what is on your mind?" A moment passed before Lianna turned her eyes from the window and smiled up at him.

"Sebastian, don't you know better than to ask a lady of her private thoughts?" She teased. The comment made the hair on Ciel's neck stand on end. She had changed these last few days. Her orders to kill had grown into an obsession. She wouldn't speak of anything else save for when her mother was around.

"My apologies. I shouldn't have been so forward." He replied politely. Lianna waved it off.

"It's alright. I was wondering what it will be like when this is over. My mother and I can live peacefully. But you and I will still hold our contract won't we Ciel?" She was looking at him now. Ciel nodded.

"Until your dying day." He replied. His piercing steel blue eyes locked on her own green eyes. He was searching for something but he was unsure of what.

The carriage continued on its way out of town until it reached its destination. Nearly three miles from London sat a small house built in practically the middle of no where. The roads were little more than dirt and jagged stone.

The current rain forced the driver to stop saying he couldn't take them any further without getting stuck. This earned him a sour look from Lianna before Ciel had the chance. She paid him and the trio continued on foot. They avoided the puddles and parts of the road that obviously would have lead them to sink as they drew nearer to the house.

Once there, they took turns wiping the mud from their shoes and moved to the door. The wooden steps leading to the porch groaned with age but the sound was muffled by the wet wood as it flexed. Lianna was the first to the door and knocked. Time seemed to stretch on as they waited. What as only a mere fifteen seconds felt like an hour. Then the door opened a crack. A tall thick man with a scraggly blonde beard peered out. His eyes landed on Sebastian first as he was roughly the same height, then Ciel. He started to open the door wider to speak but froze when he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Lianna?" He asked. His voice was raspy from years of smoking.

"Hello Christoph. Is my father around?" She asked without hesitation. At the mention of her father, Christoph froze. Lianna smiled at him. To anyone else it would have been sweet and innocent. But to the three men near her, it was full of malice and hatred. To the two beside her, there was also revenge.

"How should I know? Wait a minute, how did you even find me? No one was supposed to know I'd left." He snapped. His eyes showing the same coldness she remembered.

"I'm afraid I am to blame for that. I saw you leaving just last night and lead her here." Sebastian said modestly.

"And just the fuck are you?" He snapped again. This time with more venom. The door opened wide now showing how large he really was now. However he didn't get the reaction he was expecting. Instead, no one so much as batted an eye at the muscular man. This alone scared him more than knowing he was being watched.

It was Lianna who answered.

"These are the men that will make you regret ever laying a hand on my mother and what you did to me." He words dripped with a poison so clearly it could have rotted the very wood they stood on.

Christoph glared at them and puffed up his chest slightly. However he didn't get it very far as Ceil slammed a fist deep into his chest. He could feel the man's sternum splinter just before Christoph flew into the house to land on the floor. He was gasping for air and holding his chest in silent agony.

"Christoph Goswick, you mistreated Layla Abbot with violence and raped lady Lianna. As luck would have it however, we will not do the last to you." Ciel's voice boomed with the definite level of command as if he alone controlled the man's fate.

"Unluckily however, I'll settle for mutilation." Lianna continued. She smiled down at his as his eyes tried to focus on her. They never had the chance.

Ciel and Sebastian, moved as one and slowly removed his eyes from their sockets. The wet sucking sounds they made would make stronger men sick. Blood pooled and splashed around his as he thrashed in agony. And that was just the beginning.

As usual, Lianna requested the body to be left where it lay. The three of them stepped outside into the rain that had now created a heavy falling sheet. Thinking nothing of their clothes, they left the house behind letting the rain wash the blood from their bodies. They wound their slow way back to the city and finally to Lianna's home. Or so they thought.

Rising from between the rooftops was a thick pillar of black smoke. Seeing the smoke, Lianna bolted down the street with her companions not far behind. Rounding the corner, Lianna could see the smoke rising from the scorched and ruined remains of her home. Her cries were heard by a nearby officer who had been questioning people. He recognized her as Layla's daughter and made his slow way to meet her. He removed his helmet and knelt before her.

"Lianna, your mother was found inside." It was the last thing she heard before she broke down in the middle of the street. Everything she had been fighting for. The only person she still cared about. It was all gone. Ciel and Sebastian now stood on either side of her but didn't touch her. Ciel knew all too well the pain she was feeling. And he knew that last thing she wanted, was to be touched by anyone human or otherwise. So instead they stood beside her as the rain pelted the street and sizzled on the smoking remains of her home.

It was later discovered that the cause of the fire had to have been arson as it was far too wet outside to have been caused by anything else. Even more so to have kept burning regardless of what nature willed.

That night, Ciel and Sebastian reopened the Phantomhive estate. But only to give shelter to the now homeless Lady Lianna. Shockingly enough, Ciel found his servants had been true to their word. Not one of them had left the estate and had kept it in pristine condition as if he had never left. They had been welcomed with open arms and tears of joy. Tears that quickly were meant for the young lady he had brought with him as he told them what happened. Without a necessary word of command, the four servants hurried to prepaid a room and anything else Lianna might have needed. Baldroy prepared a meal while Mey-Rin helped her to wash and dress in new clothes. Mey-Rin had never been subtle about anything until she saw the contract around the young lady's navel. This gave her a start but to her credit, she didn't fuss over it at all. There were more important things to worry about at the moment. Even Tenaka offered his kind and understanding heart to Lianna. A gesture she accepted with pained tears and a smile. He sat beside her for comfort as the two of them sipped at the tea he had brought her.

The rest of the night was quiet. No one bothered her or questioned her. There would be time for that later. For now all she wanted was Ciel to hear a single name.

"Dustin Stocks." She said as she sat under the clean white blankets upon her bed. Her nightgown fit her easily though it could be argued it was a half size too large. The argument was never made. The room she had been given was much like Ciel's in nearly every way save for the general arrangement of certain pieces of furniture. Ciel bowed to her at the sound of the name of his next target. With glowing eyes he smiled and said,

"Yes, My Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

**As it turns out I found some down time so here is chapter 5! thank you all for sticking around and as always, Follow, Favorite, Review!**

* * *

Rain pattered the filthy window that opened to the empty street below. The lamp lights threw shadows across Lianna's room. But there was one shadow in the room she knew had never been there before, and she had prayed it would never appear. But here it was. Or rather, here HE was. Lianna shuddered beneath her sheets. If she spoke to loudly... But no, no one would hear her. Her father had passed out hours ago. Her mother was too sick. It was happening again, and there was no way out.

"What are you doing here, Dustin?" She said quietly. The shadow figure shifted, realizing he had been spotted. He stepped forward into the light. His dark hair seemed to absorb the surrounding light. His waist coat, a slate grey shine in the dark room.

"Lianna, don't pretend like I've never been here. I thought we enjoyed ourselves last time." Lianna shook her head. The shake was more of a frightened vibration.

"But you seemed so..." Dustin traced the outline of her thigh with his finger tips as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Excited." He continued.

Lianna woke from the nightmare with a start. Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar room in fear. Her racing heart slowed as her eyes fell on a small figure sitting on her window sill. Ciel peered back at her from where he sat. He wore a suit of grey and black as always, hardly dressed for the dead of night.

"My lady? Are you all right?" He asked stepping away from the window to stand by her bed side. Lianna didn't answer. She raised a hesitant hand to take hold of the sleeve of his coat. At first, her hand hung there, then her grip tightened and she tugged him down to sit beside her.

Her lips moved silently but the words were too quite for even Ciel's keen ears.

"My lady?"

"Don't leave. Stay here please?" It came out as more of a command rather than a request but she hadn't intended it to be. Startled at he words, he sat.

"Yes my lady." He whispered. And so he sat, unmoving until the first light of day.

Sebastian was in the kitchen arranging silverware on a platter as Baldroy prepared breakfast, just as he had done hundreds of times before. The manor filled with the scent of warm bread and sweetened crepes. A kind smile and a nod from Baldroy was returned with the same as Sebastian placed a pair of tea cups and saucers on a silver tray. Filling the cups with a breakfast tea, the butler carried the tray to the room his master had been last seen in. Upon entering, the butler found his master gazing out the large window across the room. Lianna could be heard quietly behind a dressing screen near the wash tub; as well as Mey-Rin.

"Breakfast will be ready momentarily. The chef would like to know if you have any special requests to have added to the meal." Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel turned to face his servant, keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

"None from myself." He replied.

"And you, lady Lianna?" Sebastian asked redirecting his question. There was a thoughtful pause before she spoke.

"No thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and handed a cup and saucer to Ciel. Mey-Rin stepped out to take Lianna's cup and disappeared behind the screen once again.

"Very well." He said finally, and turned to walk away. Once he was gone, Ciel spoke.

"My lady, I have news regarding our latest...person of interest." He hesitated on the term "person of interest" as he wasn't ready to let his entire household know what they were up to. Lianna peeked out from behind the screen, eyebrows raised.

"Really? What of him?" She asked.

"He is gone. I'm afraid. He will no longer be a part of our game and he sends his deepest regrets."

Lianna smiled knowingly at him. Dustin had been eliminated just as she had requested. By which of the demons she didn't know, nor did she care. Reaching for her cup of tea, she walked out from behind the screen and sat on the window seat Ciel had been standing near a moment ago. . Mey-Rin took this as her cue to leave with a curtsy. Now dressed in a navy blue dress and knee high boots, Lianna looked every bit the high class young lady

"That leaves us with only one left." She said, sipping her tea. Ciel took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My lady, perhaps even it would be wise to wait. Scotland Yard has been crawling all over the streets lately. They have found the three bodies we left behind and with the Viscount-"

"Ciel, leave it be. Each of them has gotten less than they deserved. Their deaths serve as a message." She cut him off so quickly, his reaction showed a spark of his former self. He had to force himself to not narrow his eyes any further.

"If you don't wait, things could take a turn for the worst. They have sent out detectives to dig up anything they can and anymore activity could lead them right to our door." He countered as politely as he could manage. Lianna stayed quiet, thinking about his suggestion. Then as the room began to grow eerie, she spoke again. This time, her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Fifteen years... Fifteen years I watched as that man abused my mother. I waited for my turn. I kept quiet when his friends would come knocking on my door. I pretended to be clumsy at school so no one would think twice about my bruises. I would hide and run and cry. I am finally getting my revenge and now my mother is dead. I have lost everything because of him. After all of what we have accomplished we can see the end and you want me to wait?" She was looking at him now. Her eyes brimming with tears of anger and frustration. Ciel nodded.

"If you would like to put it that way, then yes. If we wait, we can do this properly and without interference."

"Properly? How does one 'properly' kill a man who is less than human?!"

"With a level head and open eyes."

This only seemed to anger her even more. Though she had kept her composure and hadn't risen to her feet, her hands shook.

"If you won't do it then I'll have Sebastian-"

"Sebastian is not yours to command!" Ciel snapped. He wasn't in any mood to hold emotion back any longer. He was now facing her fully and the look in his eyes sent a chill down her spine. They were still their normal steel blue, and that is perhaps even what scarred her the most. This was not just any demon anymore. This was the true Ciel Phantomhive. He had never acted this way around her before. Now that he was, she regretted her words. She actually feared him.

"Sebastian is not even mentioned in our contract and if you even dream of trying to command him without my say so you had better wake up and apologize. You are reckless and small minded. The only thing you care about is your personal vendetta. You don't even think when you give an order do you? You don't want revenge. You want fear. You want the world to fear so much that when you reveal who you are they will quake in their shoes. But here is something you've forgotten." He paused long enough to take a breath. Lianna had stopped shaking and was actually recoiling on the seat. She had never considered her actions even once and he was right.

"You are still mortal." He finished in a low voice that burned the words into her core. She blinked away the tears that had nearly fallen. She watched as Ciel turned and left. He made it just outside the door before he heard her speak.

"Do you wish to break our contract?" He stopped short at that but did not turn.

"No, my lady." He replied. He didn't see it, but Lianna smiled just then.

"Then, Ciel, this is an order. Find my father, and let me kill him myself." She spoke the words clearly as ever and as she did, the contract on Ciel's wrist glowed a soft blue. Ciel nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

With that, Ciel left quickly. He found Sebastian heading his way and motioned for him to follow.

"What is it my lord?" He asked, genuinely curious. Ciel was quiet for a moment, obviously enraged. They turned into the study and shut the door. Ciel explained what had happened and his butler listened intently. When he finished, Sebastian was at a loss for words. This of course was highly unusual for him as he always seemed to have something to say.

"Sebastian, she is going to expose us if she keeps this up." Ciel continued. Sebastian shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" He asked Ciel shook his head in response.

"I can't do anything. I'm bound by contract." Ciel pulled back his sleeve, exposing his contract to make a point.

"Regardless, I have a job for you." Ciel continued.

The rain had subsided the last few days leaving the streets surprisingly dry. After the fourth murder just a few days ago, all of London had been put on high alert. This was made worse by the previous news of the Viscount Of Druit's demise. Many people who hadn't liked him nearly as well had made jokes saying, instead of one coffin, they would need one for each piece they found him in. During the whole ordeal, a new term had been given to the case. Manslaughter. It was a fitting term seeing as all of the victims had been male and to say they were simply murdered was pure understatement.

This particular case had all of Scotland Yard's finest detectives scratching their heads so much it was a miracle none of them had gone bald. The only evidence of anything was the amount of blood and gore strewn about each crime scene, it was obvious it was not an animal. For example, Christoph's body had actually been turned inside out. But as far as the detectives could tell none of the victims had been connected. This was mainly due to the fact that all of the victims had been disfigured so badly there was no longer any way to identify them.

Because of this, Sebastian had been given several suspicious looks when he told a detective he had known Christoph. He was pretending to be a usual customer at the Iron Dove who knew where the man lived. Under the scrutiny of the detectives, Sebastian was still somehow able to turn the attention off of himself and onto Jensen. He told the detectives he had once heard Christoph talking about gambling with a man named Jensen Abott. This was also the same whose house had burned down several days ago. The detectives decided to track down Jensen just as Sebastian had planned. This would help speed things up in the search for their latest target.

The next few days were slow and irritating. Jensen still hadn't been found but Lianna's determination hadn't faltered. She would pace endlessly in her room waiting for some good news. Finally it came.

"He was spotted twelve miles from the city border." Ciel told her matter of factly. Lianna had seated herself on the desk in the study, a broad smile spread neatly across her face. Her red hair was tied back in a bun, exposing her pale skin and bright green eyes. If Ciel didn't know her, he may have found her striking. But he did know her. He knew what kind of person she was, and he knew what she could do.

Lianna hopped off the desk and headed towards the door.

"Then let's go get him." She said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. He is being guarded." Ciel explained, regretfully. Lianna stopped short. She didn't bother to face him this time.

"Then let's hope his guards are off duty when we get there." Ciel nodded and followed close behind.

"Yes, my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for being so late with this post! This is the final chapter of Black Butler III: The Unrecorded Contracts. I'm sorry again for the late post but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I need twelve guards around, detective." Jensen said again. He was staying in an inn and had been confronted by the detective only an hour ago.

"There is a serial killer at large and we have reason to believe you are the next target." The detective replied. The man looked bored out of his mind as he stood at the window. Below him, standing on the street, was a pair of officers who were literally guarding the doors of the Inn. Inside the doors were two more followed by three more further into the lobby. Down the hall on the third story where Jensen's room was, stood two more and another pair standing guard at the door itself.

"What makes you think it's me?" Jensen asked as he uncorked a bottle of ale. The detective gave the bottle a wary glance then turned his attention back to Jensen himself.

"The targets were all friends of yours." The detectives answer was so clipped and matter of fact that Jensen actually almost dropped the bottle. Fumbling for a grip before catching it, the man glared at his guard.

"What do you mean they were all my friends? Who was killed?" Without missing a beat, the detective rattled off the list of victims clarifying that the Viscount wasn't considered a part of the case. This time, Jensen actually did drop the bottle. He nearly fell as he sat in the chair at the desk.

"You're certain it was them?" The detective nodded in response.

Jensen reached for the bottle that had spilled most of its contents on the wooden floor below. He took a long drink, so long in fact that he almost finished the bottle. The detective turned his attention back to the window. His guards could be seen talking to a couple with cheery expressions for a moment before the couple left. Just a couple of friendly folk. The detective took a moment to glance at his pocket watch. 7:44 pm. With a sigh he closed the pocket watch and stuffed it back in his vest. It was going to be a long night.

The hours passed in slow succession. During which time, Jensen had polished off six bottles of ale and passed out from grief. The detective had constantly checked on his guards, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The sun had set long ago and it grew more difficult to see his men in the failing light as there were no gas lamps lining the street. After a while he opened the rooms window and called for them. The men responded immediately.

"We'll be alright boss, no worries." One of them reassured him. Satisfied, the detective closed the window and locked it out of habit. Another few hours and the detective himself had fallen asleep. He would never wake up.

"Listen kid, I don't care what kind of job you're on. Your little stream of killings has left more work for me than I like." Said a man dressed in a long black robe. He also wore a top hat to partially cover a scar under his eye. Lianna had been lead to the coroner's office by Ciel and Sebastian. The Undertaker stood before her with crossed arms and in no way did he appear friendly.

"Wel I suggest you lighten up because I'll have at least one more for you here soon." She told him in an equally cold voice. The Undertaker was far from amused with her attitude.

"Where do you find these kids?" He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged and occupied himself with something on the desk.

Lianna hadn't looked away from the man once and it was starting to irritate him.

"You got what you wanted now get out of here, before I add you to my collection." He said irritated. The trio left with the information they needed. It was a list of names. Each name was a new target for Lianna. The targets were all people who had gotten away with abuse or rape and all sorts of crimes just the same. After her father was dead, she would target the list.

Lianna lead them out and muttered something inaudible.

"Take me to him, Ciel. I want this done and over with." She grumbled. Ciel said nothing to this. Instead he opened the door to a black carriage and helped her into it. She seated herself furthest from the door as her companions situated themselves across and beside her. Taking no notice of the fact that Ciel had taken the seat opposite her this time.

Four hours and thirteen minutes later, Ciel had been watching his pocket watch, the carriage stopped. They had arrived in a small town that looked as if it had tried to copy London, it just didn't have enough space or citizens to finish the job. The sun had long since set which brought an eerie darkness due to the lack of lamp light. Sebastian exited the carriage first followed by Lianna and Ciel. They had stopped in front of a bar. Down the street however, a pair of guards could be seen in front of a three story inn. This peaked Lianna's attention.

"That's where he is isn't it?" She asked. Her lack of patients clear in her tone. Ciel confirmed her guess and she started off.

She didn't get very far however as she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't just barge in there like that. This isn't like any of the other targets." Ciel explained. She jerked out of his grip and started forward once again.

"Lady Lianna..." He protested, but his protests fell on deaf ears as she continued to walk. She was within shouting distance of the two guards when she heard an unfamiliar call. Looking up to the top floor she noticed a well dressed man calling down. The guards called back. Ciel was right. It wasn't just two men. With her luck there would be guards everywhere. Frustrated, Lianna turned on her heels and marched back.

"I told-"

"Shut up." She cut him off and climbed back into the carriage. Ciel inhaled deeply and peered inside the carriage.

"So what do we do now?" She snapped. Ciel glared at her openly.

"We wait. The detective inside has to sleep sometime. When he does we will move." Lianna glared back at him.

"You're a demon and that's the best plan you can come up with?"

"No it's the plan we will follow to keep us all breathing and out of Scotland Yard." He answered sharper than usual. Lianna huffed like a spoiled child and crossed her arms. The perfect image of a high class brat.

Lianna had grown well more than impatient as time passed. Finally she snapped.

"We've waited long enough. We are going in there, now!" She pushed past the two demons who had been standing outside the carriage. They had tipped the driver and sent him into the bar to have a good time. He had been more than happy to oblige.

"If anyone tries to stop us, kill them. That's an order." She added the last before either of the demons could say anything and stormed off.

"What now?" Sebastian asked Ciel, keeping his voice low.

"You have your orders and I have mine. It's best that we follow them." He replied and started off after her.

The guards at the front entrance seemed a little more than tired so it was easy for Lianna to slip past them, or so she thought.

One guard caught her by the wrist.

"Release me." She snapped at him.

"The rooms here are full. I doubt you have one." He wasn't phased by the tone not the look she gave him.

"My father is in there." She hissed hoping it would stagger the man. It didn't.

"I doubt that even more." He replied. Lianna glared at him and looked behind her.

She didn't have to turn very far before a blur of black and grey flashed past her eyes and the guards grip was yanked from her wrist.

There was no cry of pain or fear. Looking back, Lianna found both guards dead at her feet and Ciel standing over them. She didn't even nod her thanks. Instead she shoved past him as if he was just in her way.

Inside the inn she found more guards. They moved as a unit, reaching for their batons. They never had the chance to lay a finger on them. Each one fell soundlessly. Lianna saw the terrified inn keeper shaking behind the desk.

"Him too." She said. Ciel was about to protest but stopped.

"He's seen us." She said made the words sound as natural as ever.

Ciel nodded and soon the inn keeper fell as well.

They took the lift to the turf floor were Sebastian was waiting. He had come through the window of her fathers room and was standing in the doorway. Though it had been locked, getting in through the window was no problem at all for Sebastian. Lianna shoved past him and into the room. She froze. There on the bed was her father, passed out as usual. She picked a letter opener from the desk carefully. Moving slowly, she circled around the bed never taking her eyes off of Jensen. Every memory she had of him flashed in her mind. In her daze, Lianna bumped an empty bottle that rolled across the wooden floor louder than she would have liked. The sound ripped her back to the present. The detective, whom she now stood beside, stirred in his sleep. Startled by his movement, Lianna shoved the long blade of the letter opener up into his skull from under his chin. His body tensed, then slumped lifelessly in the chair.

"Lianna?" She froze at the sound of her father's voice. Finally turning to face him, Jensen sat upright on the bed with a mixture of confusion, amazement and even a hint of fear on his face.

"Yes father?" She asked sweetly. During this whole ordeal, Ciel and Sebastian watched from the hall. The guards that had been outside the door had been knocked unconscious. Sebastian hadn't considered them a threat so he saw no point in killing them. One of them had been leaning against the wall but slid to fall onto the ground beside his partner.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asked still groggy with sleep.

"I came to see you." She answered. As she spoke, she stepped closer to him.

"I missed you." She continued. Her eyes locked on him.

"I wanted to see you again." For a moment, she almost sounded like the girl she had once been only a few months ago.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"It wasn't hard. I had help."

She now stood at the edge of the bed beside him. The letter opener was hidden in her shadow.

"I had to find you. I couldn't just let you leave."

"Quickly, Lianna." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. Confused, Jensen moved to stand. Ciel was on him instantly, pinning him back down on his back by the shoulders. Lianna took the opportunity and leaped on him. The blade still Crimson, she held it high over her head.

Jensen's eyes widened and he struggled against Ciel's grip. Finding it impossible, he tried to yell for help. It was no use. No one near enough to hear was alive or conscious.

"Lianna hurry." Ciel spoke louder now. She gave no sign that she heard him.

"I couldn't let you leave without getting back at you for all the things you ever did. All the pain you put me through." She brought the blade down hard. It didn't exactly slide easily between his ribs but never the less it did the job.

Blood gushed from the spot above the third rib on his left side as she pulled the blade out and slammed it back down again and again. With each strike, Jensen's screams grew quieter. The bed was now soaked in blood and so was Lianna. After a moment, Jensen's heart stopped. Lianna, breathing heavily, stepped away from the bed and dropped the knife. Shaking, she fell into a second, unoccupied chair. Ciel had let go of the corpse and was cleaning his blood stained hands on a rag he had found in the wash room.

With a sigh he tossed the rag and stood in front of Lianna.

"Now that that's over with, there's only one thing left to do." He said with a grin.

"What?" She asked. Just then, a pain blossomed in her chest.

A familiar, white gloved hand now stained in blood, pulled away leaving behind the sliver handled letter opener. Lianna's eyes went wide.

"Y-you... But I... Ciel...why?" Her eyes welled with tears as her skin grew ashen.

"Because your time is up." Ciel answered. His voice calm, almost relaxed even. The tears rolled down her cheeks now as she struggled for words but even more so for breath.

"Your actions endangered our secret. If the world knew we existed, how would we be able to work?" Sebastian added.

Lianna coughed once, blood sprayed the floor before her. Ciel knelt before her. He lifted her chin with a finger so she could look into his eyes. Eyes that now glowed red as the moon under an eclipse. Silt pupils like the blade that protruded from her chest.

Her vision blurred, darkened, then finally... Nothing.

Ciel pulled away with a grin.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how good a betrayed soul tastes?" He asked Sebastian.

"It's been so long is forgotten my young master." Sebastian grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. The butler looked away and out the window.

"We should leave. Someone is bound to notice the mess she had created." Ciel nodded.

"You're right." He replied.

"What should we do about the bodies?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Leave them. It's how she would have wanted it. Plus it will give a logical story to explain the carnage she has left behind." Sebastian nodded and the two left.

Nine days later...

"I must warn you. Should you accept, the gates to heaven shall forever be closed to you." Said a young voice. A black wolf circled the body of a boy suspended in the air and cloaked only in a black sheet draped carelessly over his body.

"I accept..."


End file.
